


Or Anyone

by virghoe



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Its a weird piece like, Slight drug reference but like no drug use, non established relationship, some fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virghoe/pseuds/virghoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tension between Dan you had to break eventually</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is kinda based on life events but like not the intense stuff bc im single as hell but i thought it could be an interesting story... Idk tell me what ya think 
> 
> Also i reference some p bad songs in here so dont judge me ive been into like ultra hetero music recently yikes
> 
> Also do you guys think i should keep going?
> 
> TUMBLR: grumpsin.tumblr.com

The time was wrong. The clock in Dan’s beat up old car was an hour ahead, which nearly sent you into a heart attack, scared you had stayed out way past curfew. Thankfully you hadn’t, but Dan caught your short lived confusion, and sent a snicker your way. He had just finished dropping off other friends of yours, including his ex girlfriend, who he was surprisingly good friends with. She also happened to be your best friend.

  
This is perhaps what stiffened you and Dan. You knew you liked Dan. And that was wrong. Because… it was. Girl Code, for lack of a better term. But that never really stopped you from hanging out with Dan solo, it just kept you quiet. The chances you had to be with him were rare, so you would attempt to make the most out of every instance you had. These attempts weren't very visible, so nothing really ever evolved from them. Dan just remained a close friend. Close being a word that had a slight chafe to it.

  
“Shit- Take your feet off the dash” Dan scolded quickly, but lightened with a chuckle. You did, seeing the police car that prompted him in the first place.

  
“I mean, legally I shouldn’t be driving people” Dan always restated this when driving you, never an indication that he didn’t want to drive you, at least, you hoped not. The law was arbitrary in your own opinion, I mean he had a license, did it really matter how long he had it before driving you? You sat up straight and looked to the police, who were busy pulling someone else over. Dan made an effort to hit exactly the speed limit for this residential area, this snail's pace hadn’t moved you far from your friend’s place. You even sent a large smile, along with Dan’s half wave to the police. They didn’t notice. You then pulled around a corner, once out of sight Dan loosened his face into a smirk once more, glancing at you slightly, you tried to dodge his eyes. When moving back to the road, his eyes hung on something in the cupholder, you followed. What you found was a plastic baggie with a small green herb resting in the corner. While Dan’s face curled into an open mouth smile, no volume to be found, you let out a choppy, raspberry driven laugh that was soon accompanied by his signature one.

  
“Dude…” you sighed from your fit,

  
“What the fuck am I doing with my life?” He ran a hand through his hair, sure to keep the other one steady on the wheel. He then moved the weed into the glove compartment, giggles slipping past the easily penetrated seal of his lips.

  
You rubbed the stars from your eyes, easily blurring and un-blurring the street lights ahead of you. Your small town seemed so empty once the sun had decided to go down. You had a dream once that you and Dan were its last residents. Right now seemed reminiscent of that NyQuil induced fantasy.

  
The radio was soft around you two, he had turned on some alt rock station, one that didn’t have your particular favorites, but had songs you recognized, maybe even scoffed at. This one a fonder memory, while not a classic for you, you always found yourself smiling while the rhythm tugged your lip.  
  
_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

“Hey” Dan said, voice a bit strained by how quiet he wanted to be.

  
“I heard you” he continued, you could hear his smile. Dan always said he liked how you sang, and apparently you hadn’t killed the habit, it found a hiding spot under your breath. You copied his smile, bringing yourself back into the moment, and noticing you had taken a detour.

  
“Hey…” you said, sitting yourself up further, and turning to Dan.

  
“We’re going to the park, if that’s ok” Dan said, eyes to the road again. He seemed embarrassed, like he regretted taking you, like it was a stupid idea at all.

  
“It’s ok” You used your voice that was more akin to cotton for him, something about you wanted to comfort.

  
_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

  
When he pulled up to the parking lot that overlooked the playground, you didn’t move from your seat, you waited for him. Now was one of those times, you felt your feelings bubbling up in your chest, and perhaps they were mutual. Maybe this time they could be. He baited this possibility. His eyes to you, then down. You mirrored him, a half second behind. You’d try to catch up to how his eyes flickered, some derivative of a Simon game. You were taken back slightly when they ended up on you. His brows tried finding a place to sit on his forehead, but they never seemed comfortable. He seemed to move himself closer to you, it took you longer to mimic him this time. But even when doing so, a noticeable gap lied between you. He then took his turn to move closer, this time your noses were brushing, lips too aware of the tiniest brush of a microscopic hair. His eyes were half lidded, and his words seemed coated in dust: 

  
“I just-” then a kiss. Soft. It barely rested on you, and deepened with the slight pull of his hand to your face. You un-pricked his fingers from your thorny face.

  
“I don’t know…” this wasn’t an answer for anything, but it was the only thing you had to say. Reality was keen about sitting directly on your chest in this moment, you saw it took a similar seat in Dan.

  
“Yeah”

  
“But I _like_ you”

  
“I like _you_ ” The song had changed around you. It was that unimpressive one by Lifehouse, the only noticeable lyric being it’s chorus. You let yourself giggle for a brief second.

  
“What?” Dan dared to smile,

  
“Oh, how high school” you groaned, pressing back into your seat. He didn’t have a response. He just held a pushed off smile. He often showed you this. You assumed it was when he had a novel’s worth to say. You unbuckled your seatbelt, and curled up in the crook of the seat, and where it met up with the door. He unbuckled himself too, and took his chance to play the mirror game. In this position opposing you, he nudged your foot with his own.

  
“I want to hear it again” he said with a giggle, very out of his sly persona.

  
“What?”

  
“That you… y’know…” he dodged.

 

“Oh- _That I like you_?” he smiled that same pressed smile.

  
“Say it again” he toyed.

  
“I like you, Leigh Daniel Avidan” He let his teeth show with this smile, and pushed himself upwards, making a half crawl to you.

  
“Again”

  
“I like you!” This repetition soon flooded itself with giggles as it became contained in the shrinking space between yours and Dan’s mouths. A kiss was traded once again, this brought a more somber silence, reality becoming a more prominent third wheel.

  
“I’m gonna take a breath” you said from beneath Dan, and he released you to exit the car. But he was quick to leave too, and you stood from either side, looking to each other.

  
“I’m sorry, I just don’t know how I-” you began your spiel but were quickly interrupted,

  
“I get it” he was not as disappointed as you imagined he’d sound. But it still lingered in his throat. He took a slow paced walk to your side, his footsteps deliberately precise. He looked down to you,

  
“Hey” a more abrupt kiss than before, but still cherished as easily.

  
“You can’t stop doing that, can you?”

  
“Nah” he said with a toothier smile. You tried to continue his kiss, and in it, pulled open the door to his back seat, yourselves, not as coordinately as you would’ve liked, fell to the seats. You pushed yourselves up further, and he closed the door behind you, quick to continue the kiss again. When breaking away once, he searched your eyes, a thumb hesitantly brushing your lip.

  
“Touch me” you hadn’t planned on how you said this, but rather than a command, something sultry, it came out more casual. A hesitant lift to the corner of your mouth. His nose took a similar resting spot next to yours as his hand was fearful to dance under your skirt. When his fingers twisted into the side band of your panties, he looked up to you. His eyes were rounder and darker than ever.

  
“I don’t think we should” his fingers untwisted themselves. He was lying to you, but you didn’t protest. He was being the morally sane one here. You could always count on him for that.


End file.
